Ginny's New Life
by SilverWilver
Summary: [Unfinished] Part 2 of Harry's New Life. Ginny returns to Hogwarts only to realize she isn't wanted. Can Harry and Ginny survive a year apart? Rated M for a Reason. HG & RH
1. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

**Ginny's New Life**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter, the Queen JKRowling owns everything._

Chapter One

_The Train Ride_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_This is Part two of "Harry's New Life" please see my profile to read the first part of this story._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Ginny sat and watched Harry from the train window, getting smaller, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. She was leaving the man she loved and there was nothing she could do about it. The school year hadn't even begun and she could already tell it was going to be a horrible year, and what was worse she had to wait for Harry. Waiting for something always makes everything seem slower.

Hermione who was sitting opposite of Ginny seemed to be reading Ginny's mind. She was staring intently, watching Ginny while she looked out the window. "Ginny, you know it won't be that long. You will get to see him again during the Holidays. And Ron said that he would tell Harry every time there was a Hogsmead weekend."

The window that Ginny was looking out of was now foggy from her breath. Ginny turned and looked at Hermione. "I know, but it just won't be the same, I sort of got used to seeing him everyday." Ginny said sadly.

"Hermione, can I tell you something but you have to promise me that you won't tell Ron." Ginny asked.

"Of course Ginny, I promise." Hermione replied.

"Ok, well I don't need a lecture about being too young or anything but Harry said he is going to propose to me after I graduate from Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"I guessed that when he showed me that ring." Hermione said.

"Oh, so you already knew…why didn't you say anything?"

Hermione just smiled and said, "Because it's none of my business."

Just then the compartment door burst open and standing in the door way was a very flustered looking Luna Lovegood. She came in, shut the door behind her, sat down and wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione." Luna said. "Have a nice year off?"

"Hello Luna, well other than the whole Voldemort thing I suppose it was fine." Hermione replied still eyeing Luna oddly. "What's wrong Luna, why are you sweating?"

"Oh, I was just being chased." Luna replied as if this was a normal thing to have happen.

"Chased, by whom?" Ginny asked.

"By him." Luna said as she looked up and pointed to the window on the compartment door.

Standing on the other side, with a huge grin on his face was none other than Neville Longbottom. Neville waved excitedly, pushed open the door and came in. He sat himself down beside Hermione and started to breath deeply, trying to catch his breath. "Hello Ginny, Hermione. How are you two?"

"Not bad." Ginny replied with a smile. "Why were you chasing Luna?"

"Oh, because she stole my Laguagh." Neville said smiling.

"What's a Laguagh?" Hermione asked.

"It's this funny little plant that's supposed to make people _randy_!" Luna said as she pulled out a tiny little plant from her jean pocket. "Neville got it as a joke from someone and I told him it could come in handy so I took it."

Neville blushed several shades of red but didn't take his gaze off Luna. Ginny had the funny feeling that Neville had wanted her to take it but wanted to make it seem other wise.

Ginny was trying as hard as she could not to smile. "So this little plant makes you horny. I can see why you took it Luna."

Hermione busted up laughing but quickly controlled herself. "So, Neville and Luna, are you two dating?"

"Oh yes, for sometime now." Luna said cheerfully, giving Neville a wink. "Well, I think we will go back to our compartment. Come on Neville."

Luna and Neville said good bye and left the compartment. The moment the door shut Ginny and Hermione busted up laughing. There laughter continued for several minuets until the compartment door burst open once more. For a moment Ginny thought Luna was back but to her surprise a group of girls were standing in the doorway. Ginny vaguely recognized these girls but because it had been over a year sense she was last at school she couldn't remember their names.

A tall blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes stepped into the compartment. She was skinny and boney she almost had the appearance of walking skeleton. Her clothes were small and tight and Ginny thought the four inches of stomach that was showing was rather disturbing. She eyed Hermione then turned her attention to Ginny and smirked. "So, you're the girl everyone is talking about."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm a fourth year Slytherin, I don't suppose you remember me, and I'm Amanda Blane." Amanda said as she reached out a hand to shake Ginny's.

Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted to return the gesture but didn't want to be rude. This girl and the girls that were hovering behind her had a distinct airiness to them, much like most Slytherin's do. Ginny didn't care to become acquainted with Slytherin's but she was curious as to why they were there. Amanda and two other girls walked further into the compartment and sat down without being invited. Hermione looked violated when none of them bothered to introduce themselves to her.

"So tell me, your Ginny Weasley right?" Amanda asked.

"Yes I am." Ginny said cautiously.

"And _you're_ dating Harry Potter?" Amanda asked.

"Yes I am." Ginny said again.

One of the other girls that was now crowding Hermione giggled, she had to put her hand over her mouth to make herself stop.

Amanda eyed her friend and continued with her interrogation. "So, what makes you so special?"

Ginny had to stop and think about what she just asked. "I'm sorry; did you ask what makes me so special?"

"Yes, how is it that a plain girl dressed in rags managed to snag Harry Potter?" Amanda asked with distinct snootiness.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She would have been naive to think that people wouldn't question her about Harry but she hadn't really thought it would start so soon. Nor did she think that someone would be as direct with her as this Amanda girl was being. Ginny refused to stoop to her level. Ginny simply stood up, opened the compartment door and gestured for the girls to leave.

Amanda made a distinct "Humph" sound but stood up and left anyways. Her two fellow Slytherin's followed suite. Once gone, Ginny closed the door and sat back down. She turned her attention once more out the window. The sun was starting to set as she watched the mountains roll by. Silence filled the room for several minutes; Hermione was the first one to break it.

"Look Ginny, I have a feeling this is going to happen all year. Just don't let it get to you, take a page from Harry's book and learn how to grow some thick skin." Hermione said.

"Man, this is going to be a wonderful year isn't it." Ginny said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2: A Waiting Surprise

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Two

_A Waiting Surprise_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hogwarts just didn't feel same without Ron and Harry. Ginny was glad to see that almost everyone from her year came back to finish. Hermione, Neville, Dean and Parvati Patil seemed to be the only Gryffindor's from Hermione's year to return. This was fine with Ginny because the more that came back would mean the more crowded her dorm would be.

The sorting feast went well. Even though it was funny seeing Professor McGonagall at the head of the staff table it was an enjoyable evening. Ginny and Hermione mostly kept to themselves and no one bothered them. Ginny was starting to think that maybe the year wouldn't be all bad and just maybe the only people she had to deal with would be the Slytherin's, this was something she was used to. Everything seemed somewhat normal until Professor McGonagall released dinner and everyone started heading to their common rooms.

"Hey Granger!" Came a sharp voice through the crowd of people.

Hermione and Ginny quickly turned to see Pansy Parkinson standing up on the Slytherin table's bench holding a copy of Witch Weekly. A clear, smiling photograph of Hermione graced the cover. The headline under the photograph read: _"Granger, the Hero's Sidekick." _Harry had done such a good job of shielding the four of them from public news that Ginny had almost forgot that Harry, Ron and Hermione were still making the front page of most publications.

Hermione walked over to Pansy and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

Pansy replied, "Oh, how about an autograph from the famous know-it-all?"

Hermione snarled and ripped the magazine out of Pansy's' hands. "I wouldn't give you the pleasure." Hermione replied as she walked off, Pansy's magazine in tow.

Ginny, who was following close behind Hermione, noticed that people were pointing and talking about her as they headed for the Gryffindor tower. However not all of the whispering was bad, on the contrary only the Slytherin's seemed to have a problem, Ginny didn't find this surprising in the least. The fact that a large amount of the Slytherin students had Death Eaters for parents was common news. In fact Ginny found it surprising that they were daring to draw so much attention to themselves.

Hermione started to flip through the pages of the magazine as they ascended the stairs. "I'm going to choke Harry from hiding all the news from us. I didn't realize how much he had been until now. This article is a joke; none of this information about me is true!"

"Harry was only trying to protect you." Ginny replied quietly.

"Loser lurgy." Hermione said.

"No Hermione, he was just being Harry. That's what he does, he protects the ones he loves." Ginny said sternly.

"I know, that was the new password." Hermione said as she pointed to the now open portrait of the fat lady.

"Oh." Ginny said, laughing.

They crawled into the common room to see it already packed full of students. Most of who were greeting their old friends. The first years were being shown to their dorms by the Prefects. A noticed had been pinned to the bulletin board about the returning students that would be joining the seventh years in their rooms. It seems that they have expanded the rooms to fit more beds in.

As Hermione and Ginny made their way to the girl's staircase everyone was watching them. Many people took no shame in pointing in their direction and whispering to nearby people. One first year boy squeaked and ran away when Hermione said hello to him. And another fifth year girl gave Ginny a nasty look and didn't bother to look away when Ginny returned the look.

Ginny couldn't believe the nerve of some of these people. They didn't even bother to hide the fact they were talking about her. Were they actually upset that she was seeing Harry? Were they jealous or did they not think she was good enough for him? She really didn't care what they thought because Harry belonged to her and she knew it, that's all that mattered. Hermione and Ginny finally reached their perspective beds and sat down.

"Is it going to be like this all year?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid so, I feel like I'm not wanted. How does Harry deal with this all the time, it's stressful." Ginny replied.

"He's used to it, and I guess we will have to get used to it as well." Hermione said with a heavy sigh.

"If it helps any, we have each other this year we can ignore people together." Ginny said smiling.

"It does help Ginny, we can do this together." Hermione said as she stood up and went to her trunk. The moment she opened it she let out a squeal of delight. She picked up a small package and a letter that was sitting on top of her belongings. "It's from Ron, he left me something!"

Ginny rushed over to her trunk to see if Harry had followed suite. To her disappointment he hadn't. But she didn't want to make Hermione feel bad so she walked over to see what Ron had left her.

"All his note said was to _use it well, _let's see what it is." Hermione said as she put down the note and picked up the package. It turned out to be a bottle of invisible ink. Another note attached to the bottle said that he had a magic revealer that would only work on this ink. So Hermione could write him anything she wanted and no one could ever see it but him.

"Harry didn't leave you anything?" Hermione asked.

"No, but that's ok, I'm sure he will write me soon." Ginny said.

Just then a knock came from the door, when it opened a small girl who Ginny assumed was a second year, walked in holding a package. "Are you Ginny? This owl came to the window downstairs carrying this package."

Ginny ran forward, snatched the package out of her hands and ran back to her bed. She hastily opened the box and pulled out a letter.

_Ginny,_

_I hope your return hasn't been too hard. I'm sure your getting more attention than you want. I know how that feels._

_Please tell Hermione that I'm sorry I didn't tell her about the Witch Weekly article, I meant to but found all of my attention being spent on you._

_I miss you so much, but I think this gift will help both of us._

_Sirius gave these to me in my fifth year and I have never used them. I have the other one; just say my name and I will appear._

_I love you._

_Harry_

Hermione leaned over Ginny's shoulders and watched as Ginny pulled out a large, silver plated hand mirror. Both of them looked at it curiously, Ginny rubbed the edges of it with her fingers. Hermione looked at her encouragingly.

"Go on Ginny, give it a try!" Hermione said with excitement.

Ginny looked at the mirror once more, help up to her face and clearly said, "Harry Potter."

The smooth glassy surface of the mirror suddenly went blurry. Violet colored swirls swam over the glass then as quickly as it started it stopped and in the mirror Ginny could see what must have been Harry's bedroom ceiling because the light that hung there was familiar.

Ginny pressed her face close to the surface and said softly, "Harry, Harry are you there."

Ginny could hear pounding footsteps coming towards the mirror. Then, as though someone was picking up the other mirror the room began to move, then flip and suddenly a smiling Harry was visible in the mirror.

"Ginny! You got my package, Hi Hermione." Harry said as he waved to Hermione who was standing behind Ginny.

"Hi Harry, well I'll leave you two alone." Hermione winked at Harry then went back to the unpacking of her trunk.

"Harry, these mirrors are amazing, how come you never told me about them?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked sadly back at Ginny, "Well, they were Sirius's and my dad's, but I think they would be happy to know that we are using them."

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, but they are really interesting." Ginny smiled.

"So how was your first day back?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's hard to say until we start classes but the train ride was horrible and people are being nasty to us…so nothing new I guess." Ginny smiled. "But you just made the whole day ten times better Harry."

"I hope your day is better tomorrow, maybe we can talk more tomorrow night but we both need sleep, it's really late." Harry looked down at his watch. "It's after midnight Gin."

"Alright Harry, I'll talk to you tomorrow night." Ginny smiled, leaned down and kissed the mirror.

Harry looked around to make sure Ron was out of site then did the same. "I love you Ginny, good night."

"Good night Harry." Ginny said and the moment she did the purple swirls returned to the surface and Harry was gone.

Ginny tucked the mirror under her pillow, pulled her hangings closed and crawled into bed, still in her day clothes. Soon, sleep swept over her and visions of Harry swam through her mind. Several times through the night Ginny was sure she could hear the sound of Harry's voice drifting under her pillow but when she checked the mirror he wasn't there. This continued well into the morning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_ So far this story is turning out to be lots of fluff, sorry for those who don't like all the fluff but I think it's sweet.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crash and Burn

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Three

_Crash and Burn_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny, are you listening to me?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Hummm?" Ginny replied.

"Ginny Weasley, pay attention to me!" Hermione said.

"Oh…I'm sorry Hermione."

"What are you looking at anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Those girls over there, their talking about Harry." Ginny replied.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a small corner of the library, working on their Transfiguration essay. The library was crowded today because it was raining and cold outside, the perfect day to do homework. However it seemed that no one was in the homework mood. Several small groups of people were floating around the library holding copies of that day's Daily Prophet. Ginny and Hermione made a vow sometime ago that they were going to stay away from all newspapers and magazines.

"Ginny, we have been here almost a month, haven't you gotten used to everyone talking about Harry by now?" Hermione asked.

"No, I mean yes, but something is different today. I want to see what's on that paper." Ginny said still eyeing the giggling girls.

"No you don't Ginny; it will only make things worse." Hermione said. But to Hermione's surprise, Ginny still wasn't paying attention to her. Ginny slammed her book shut, pushed her chair back and stood up. She marched over to the group of girls, red hair flying as she went.

Hermione could hear Ginny say, "Can I have a look at that paper? Thank you." And without waiting for a reply Ginny snatched the paper out of their hands and walked back over to Hermione with it in her hands.

The moment Ginny sat back down and looked at the cover she jumped back out of her seat. "Hermione! Look, its Harry!"

Sure enough, Harry was front page news on the paper, but this time the article wasn't about Voldemort or his refusal to grant interviews. This time, Harry could be seen flying on his Firebolt, hair fanning in the wind and his hand outstretched reaching for a golden snitch. The headline read: _Potter brings glory back to the Cannons_. Ginny scanned the article and choose a section to read out loud to Hermione.

_Cannons Seeker, Harry Potter, leads the Cannons onto their tenth strait win against the Ballycastle Bats of Ireland. The Cannons won 470 to 10 the winning catch coming from Potter. His spectacular feint confused his opposing seeker and allowed him the lead he needed to catch the snitch. _

_Harry will lead his team to Wales next to battle the Caerphilly Catapults, the match will take place next Tuesday, seats are still available. Many Quidditch fans think the Cannons may stand a good chance at making the playoffs, a feat that hasn't happened for almost thirty years. _

"Wow, it sounds like the Cannons are doing well then, I bet Ron is delighted." Hermione said while she looked at Harry's photograph on the paper.

"Harry has too beside himself, he was so nervous about playing professionally, and look at how well he is doing!" Ginny exclaimed.

The group of girls that Ginny snatched the paper from walked over to Ginny and Hermione. The oldest looking girl was dark skinned with black hair; she looked thoroughly aggravated as she stood with her hands on her hips. "If you don't mind that is my paper."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ginny said as she handed the paper back over.

They all turned on their heals and marched away from Ginny. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at them. "Hey, what happened to our _no magazines and no newspapers_ pact?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Oh, well…I guess I'm too nosey for my own good." Ginny said smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was another rainy, cold day and the ceiling of the Great Hall was dull and gloomy. Everyone seemed to be exceptionally groggy as they sat and ate breakfast that morning. Ginny and Hermione didn't have anything to say to each other, nor did it seem anyone else at the Gryffindor table. An odd quite was surrounding the entire room. The only noises heard were the usual snide remarks coming from the Slytherin table.

Ginny who had decided to re-join the Quidditch team as a Chaser was getting the most attention from the Slytherin's today. The first match of the season was Gryffindor against Slytherin; the game was to be held later that afternoon. Ginny, who was starting to get used to being talked about was doing a superb job of ignoring the remarks being made. Ginny couldn't help but think that Harry would be proud.

"Wow Ginny, you really are getting good at ignoring people." Neville said as he sat down beside Ginny and pulled up a plate of sausages.

"Thanks Neville, I'm trying." Ginny replied, turning to toss an evil glare in Pansy's Direction.

"Oh, hey did you guys hear? The first Hogsmead weekend was just posted, it's next weekend." Neville said.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged excited looks. "Really, that's great. I…I'll see you at the game Ginny I need to go do something." Hermione said as she stood up and quickly walked from the room.

"Now where is she going, she didn't even finish her breakfast." Neville asked.

Ginny giggled, "She's going to tell Ron about the Hogsmead weekend."

"Oh, I didn't know they were dating." Neville replied.

"You didn't, have you been living under a rock? I thought everyone knew!" Ginny said, astounded.

"Well, I have been a little preoccupied with Luna." Neville said quietly.

"How cute are you, I bet Luna is very happy." Ginny said then she leaned over and gave Neville a hug. "Well, I'm going to go get ready for the game. I'll see you soon."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome to the first match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Came the booming voice of the new Quidditch announcer. The crowd cheered as he finished his welcome message.

Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team were now circling the pitch as the Slytherin's were gathered around their captain for last minute instructions. Both teams were dressed in rain gear, ready to face the nasty day. Ginny, who was concentrating so hard on her task at hand didn't even bother to look in the stands for Hermione. She glanced around and singled to her team that she was ready, everyone followed suite.

The team captains meet in the middle, shook hands and as soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle they were off. Ginny quickly found herself in possession of the ball. Her confidence growing as the Gryffindor's cheered her on; she swerved in and out of green colored robes, choose a hoop and scored! The gold and red supporters cheered and in the distance Ginny heard someone call her name.

She didn't have time to see who is was, instead she focused her attention on the game and took off after the small Slytherin boy who now had the Quaffle under his arm. Ginny shot off after him put her hands around the ball and yanked it away from him. She spun around and once again she heard a familiar voice call her name in the distance. But she didn't stop to look; she continued heading towards the Slytherin goal hoops. Ginny swerved left but threw the ball right, faking out the Keeper and scored once more. Her spirits were now flying high, and she decided to take a moment to look for Hermione.

She heard her name being called again and when she found the source her heart skipped a beat and she nearly fell off her broom. There, wearing an old school sweater and waving his arms in the air was Harry. Sitting next to him was Ron who was so focused on Hermione that he wasn't watching the game, nor was she. But Ginny didn't care, Harry was there, he was there to watch her.

Ginny waved excitedly and saw Harry motion to watch the game. When she turned to see what was going on she didn't even have a moment to think. A large soaring Bludger was heading right for her. She tried to duck down but wasn't fast enough. The ball hit her shoulder with a sickening _crack_. Ginny instantly felt the pain course threw her; she turned her broom down and headed for the ground, she knew that it was broken and she couldn't play anymore.

Ginny awoke several hours later to find herself being watched by many pairs of eyes, each of them looking down in concern as she rested in the Hospital Wing. It took Ginny several minutes to focus her eyes and realize that Harry was holding her hand and looking at her intently.

"Ginny, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

Ginny sat up in bed and felt a slight pain in her shoulder; she looked down and realized her arm was resting in a sling. "Did I break it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but Madam Pomfrey mended it quickly. She said you would be stiff for a few days but you can leave when you're ready." Hermione said, standing behind Harry.

Harry was still looking at Ginny intently; a slight smile was spreading over his face as he realized that Ginny was fine. Ginny could tell that he wanted to tell her something but didn't want to do it in front of all the people in the room.

Hermione turned to Ron, realizing that Ginny wanted to be alone with Harry, and signaled for them to leave. Neville and Luna were in the room as well, once they said a goodbye to Ginny they left too, leaving Harry and Ginny alone for the first time in over a month.

"Harry, who won the game?" Ginny asked.

"That new bloke you have as a Seeker caught the snitch right after you fainted, Gryffindor won." Harry smiled, still holding her hand.

"Oh, good I would have felt…" Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence because Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Once he pulled away he said, "I have missed you so much."

Ginny smiled, "I have missed you too, and it's just not the same talking to you in that mirror. When I saw you in the stands today all I wanted to do was jump off my broom and go kiss you. I can't believe you came today."

"How could I not come to your game?" Harry replied.

"I saw you in the newspaper you know, talking about you turning the Cannons into a winning team and all. All the girls around here are just nuts about you, its annoying really." Ginny said.

"I'm not the only good player on that team that bloody paper didn't talk about anyone else." Harry said angrily.

Ginny smiled and pulled him in with her good arm for another kiss, this time with more passion than before. Before they knew it Harry was sitting on the bed with her, gently rubbing his hands up her back while continuing to kiss passionately.


	4. Chapter 4: In a Daze

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Four

_In a Daze_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you think your doing? Get out…OUT!" Madam Pomfrey said as she found Harry and Ginny in their compromising state. "You need to leave Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, go back to your dorm."

Harry, who had jumped up the moment that Madam Pomfrey started yelling, grabbed Ginny's hand and helped her out of bed. Ginny, who was still dressed in her Quidditch things, quickly got up and left the Hospital with Harry. The moment they left the door they both started laughing and walking quickly down the hall, still hand-in-hand.

Ginny lead Harry down a flight of steps and down another hallway, she pushed him behind a tapestry and took a moment to catch her breath.

Harry, who was still laughing said, "Hey, I know this place, I hid behind here once with Fred and George to avoid the fireworks they set off for that Umbridge cow."

"I can't stay long Harry or I'll get in trouble for being out after curfew. I just wanted to tell you that next weekend is our Hogsmead weekend." Ginny said.

"Oh, right." Harry replied happily.

"So are you going to meet me there?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, how about the Three Broomsticks around noon."

"Perfect. Okay, I have to go Harry…I can't wait to see you again, you have no idea how happy I am that you came today." Ginny said then she wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him once more. Once she broke off, she peered her head out from behind the tapestry to see if was safe. When she determined is was, she gave Harry one last kiss then ran for it, leaving Harry alone with a large smile on his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days passed in a daze for Ginny. All she could think about was the upcoming Hogsmead weekend and that she was going to spend a full day with Harry. Everyone around Ginny found her quite entertaining as well. Ginny could be found walking down the corridors, absentmindedly staring at nothing in particular. In fact, several people thought she was doing the perfect Luna impression until they realized that she wasn't putting on an act. In fact, while on her way to breakfast on Friday morning she walk right into the end of the Gryffindor table causing several people to point and laugh, Ginny hadn't noticed a thing.

Hermione, who was concerned for Ginny's well being finally decided to say something. "Ginny, don't you think you are taking this a bit far?"

"Taking what a bit far." Ginny replied as she dangled a toy for Crookshanks while lounging in the common room.

"This whole day dreaming over Harry thing." Hermione replied.

"I'm not exactly daydreaming over him."

"Well, then what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just still so stunned that he came to my game. I mean…every girl in our world wants to be with Harry and I have him..me…he's mine!" Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around herself and grinned from ear to ear.

Hermione just smiled, "You're a lucky girl Ginny, that's why everyone talks about you, their jealous."

The day of the Hogsmead trip started like any other. Expect for the unexpected snow that fell overnight it was looking like it would be a good day. Ginny and Hermione were exceptionally happy that they were spending the day with their men. The plan was to meet Ron and Harry at Hogsmead's Weasley Wizard Wheezes around noon. Ron got permission to let the three of them hang out in the back of the store until Ron got off work around two o'clock.

Everything seemed to be going well, the whole castle seemed to sparkle in the morning sunlight and everything was right in the world. So when Hedwig landed in front of Ginny during breakfast she had no reason to believe her letter would contain what it did.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to make the Hogsmead trip today. Something has come up. I'm sorry, I'll see you soon._

_Forever yours, _

_Harry_

_P.S. Ron said that you are to join him and Hermione for the day._

"WHAT!" Ginny roared. "Not coming, something has come up? What could possibly be more important?"

Hermione took the letter from Ginny and read it through twice. She couldn't believe that Harry made other plans on the day he was supposed to be with Ginny, she was just as angry as Ginny was. "Oh and that's so sweet of Ron to let you join us! Of course you would join us, what would make him think otherwise." Hermione said huffily.

Ginny suddenly looked on the verge of tears, "No, I think I'll just stay and do some homework or something. I don't feel much like going now."

"Oh, Ginny you have to come; it won't be the same without you there." Hermione said.

"No, you have fun Hermione; give Ron a hug for me." Ginny said as she slowly got up from the table and walked out of the great hall.

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor tower and watched as her fellow classmates walked off towards Hogsmead. Hermione had tried to persuade her to go several more times without success. Ginny couldn't believe that Harry wasn't coming, what could he possibly be doing that was more important? She knew that he didn't have Quidditch today, so what was he doing? But she knew Harry better than anyone, it must be something very important, he wouldn't ditch her like this, at least she didn't think he would. _Would he?_

Just this morning she was boasting about how much Harry loved her and how they were just perfect together. They had never fought, they were always happy with each other. And he showed up to her game just a few days back. He had promised her that he would be there and he knew how much she was looking forward to seeing him. She had talked to him just last night in the mirrors about how excited she was.

And that's when the idea hit her…the mirrors! Ginny quickly left her comfy chair and ran up the girl's stairs and into her room. She pulled the mirror out from under her pillow and was just about to call out Harry's name when to her surprise; he was already there, waiting for her.

Harry in the mirror smiled heartily and said, "Hello Ginny, I knew you wouldn't go into Hogsmead without me."

Ginny did not return the smile, in fact she was trying to look past Harry's head to where he located. She could tell that it wasn't their apartment, but he was defiantly in a house. _But who's?_

"Harry, where are you?" Ginny asked.

"You're too quick for me Ginny; no I'm not in our apartment." Harry replied, still smiling.

"Okay, so where are you and why didn't you go into Hogsmead?"

"I was going to wait until Christmas to show you but why not now. The reason I didn't go into Hogsmead was because I had a meeting with a realtor."

"And why did you have a meeting with a realtor?" Ginny asked huffily.

"Because I needed to sign some papers and it had to be today because the realtor is leaving the country tomorrow." Harry said, smiling more than ever.

Ginny was starting to catch on but didn't want to get her hopes up yet. "So what were the papers for?"

"Hold on…I'll show you!" Harry said. Ginny sat and eagerly watched the mirror. One moment she was looking at Harry standing next to a blank wall, and then the image started to move and shake as if Harry were running with the other mirror in his hand. And sure enough when Harry reappeared in the mirror he was in a new location, outside this time, and out of breath.

All Ginny could see was Harry and what looked like a forest of snow covered trees. Then Harry smiled, turned around and moved his head out of view. Ginny was left looking at a rather large house. The house was at least two floors high with a large wrap-a-round porch. It was white with blue shutters and looked perfect set against the newly fallen snow. Ginny was about to say something when Harry came back into view.

"Wait, there is one more thing." Once again the image started to shake as Harry walked and moved with the mirror. Then suddenly the image was still and in the distance, looking very small was the house she knew best in the world, the Burrow. Once again Harry's face came into view and he now looked on the verge of jumping around from happiness.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"Harry did you buy a house?" Ginny said trying very hard not to smile.

"Yes I did."

"And it's close to Mum and Dad's house?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it is. But there is a problem." Harry replied.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm sure you remember all the houses around here but this one was in really bad shape and only the outside looks nice, the inside still needs lots of work. It was left empty for a really long time. We can't move in for awhile." Harry said.

"I remember that house, that place was horrible! But, oh Harry…you bought us a house! I'm so excited; I wish I was there with you!" Ginny said giving Harry a toothy smile.

"Well, you can't come here but I can come to you, there is still a few hours before students have to be back from Hogsmead right?" Harry asked.

Without giving a proper reply Ginny quickly stood up and said into the mirror, "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks, bye Harry." And before Harry could respond Ginny was down the stairs and out the portrait hole, heading for Hogsmead.


	5. Chapter 5: The House

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Five

_The House_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning was one of the happiest Ginny could remember. Her and Harry only had a few hours time in Hogsmead but that suited Ginny fine. She knew that she was going to have a lifetime spent with him. They had spent the time they had talking about the new house and what they would do with each room it contained. It had been an enjoyable conversation until a sudden realization hit them. _What will Ron and Hermione say? _They decided to keep this bit of information to themselves for the time being, after all it wasn't even Christmas yet, they still had many months to get through before too much could be done with the house.

Ginny, who was currently lying in bed, was amusing herself with the many different ways she could decorate the empty rooms of the new house. Mental images were floating around of warm fire places and elegant wallpaper. Ginny was quite content to lie in bed all day and daydream but Hermione quickly popped her bubble. Her curtains were thrown open and a blast of morning sunlight caused Ginny to cover her eyes quickly. When she was able to focus she could see Hermione standing above her looking happy as punch.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny asked. "And you really should ask before you rip open my hangings, what if I was naked?"

"Oh, you don't have anything I haven't seen." Hermione said as she sat down on Ginny's bed near her feet. "Did you have fun with Harry yesterday?"

"Oh yeah we…what…how did you know I saw Harry yesterday?" Ginny asked.

"Because Neville saw you two snogging each other senseless." Hermione said smiling.

"Oh, right." Ginny replied. "Nosey git." She added.

"So what happened, what was the note about?" Hermione asked.

For a moment Ginny had a strong desire to tell Hermione everything but she wasn't real sure how she would take it. Would Ron be able to support Hermione while she trained for her first job? Ginny wasn't ready to spoil her own personal happiness so she quickly peddled for a cover up.

"Harry had to go to a Quidditch meeting that they called last minute." Ginny said. "I came up here and heard him calling on the mirror and he explained it to me then we met up for a few hours." Ginny watched Hermione's face as she took in this bit of information. Hermione seemed to be searching for a question to ask but couldn't find any.

"Oh, well that explains it then." Hermione said. "Well I have news for the both of us."

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"We are going to spend Christmas at the Burrow, your whole family is going to be there."

"Sounds great, I can't wait." Ginny said. "Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed so we can go down to breakfast."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny couldn't have been more right when she said that waiting makes everything seem slower. The days were practically creeping by, each day seemed to get slower. Ginny did everything she could to keep herself busy. One would think that Quidditch practice and homework would keep your mind off of the exciting events that lay ahead. But Ginny couldn't stop her mind from thinking about what was to come. Hermione often found her sitting in the library, stuck in the middle of writing a sentence, dripping ink and daydreaming.

More than once through the month of November Hermione had to help Ginny rewrite assignments due to the large ink blotches on her parchment. Ginny couldn't stop herself from dazing off. Thoughts of Harry, their house and the up coming Christmas were constantly on her mind. Hogwarts was the last place she wanted to be. Ginny was surprised that Hermione was holding up so well, after all Hermione and Ron have been together longer than her and Harry.

Finally after what seemed like two years, the month of November was over and the count down to the holidays begun. As tradition the castle was decked out in style. The magical ice sickles hung from banisters and railings. The singing suites of armor and falling snow in the great hall put everyone in a festive mood. More than once Ginny spotted Peeves floating around singing carols and dangling mistletoe over surprised couples, and then causing trouble when they were too nervous to kiss.

Ginny and Hermione found themselves feeling exceptionally festive as the holidays grew closer and closer. An endless smile had been glued to both of their faces, and not even the continuing taunting of fellow students could dampen their spirits. Word of Harry's latest Quidditch victory had quickly filtered through the school which brought a new round of whispering. Ginny had gotten so used to this by now that she was learning to turn it out. Hermione was still being pestered about the night Voldemort died but was in too good of mood to let anyone bring her down.

Before long the Holidays were upon them and Hermione and Ginny were packing their trunks and getting ready to head to Hogsmead to catch the train. Excitement raced thru them because the thing they had been longing for was arriving, they were going home.

The train ride home was uneventful and long. Hermione and Ginny shared a compartment with Luna and Neville. Luna amused them all for awhile with tales of the odd things her family did for Christmas It turned out that Neville was spending Christmas with Luna and her family at "The Club", the wizard pub her family owned in Ottery St. Catchpole, where Harry's apartment was.

After a few rounds of wizards' chess and several chocolate frogs they had finally arrived at Platform 9 3/4. Hermione and Ginny nearly killed each other trying to get off the train. Standing just outside the train with a bouquet of flowers each was Harry and Ron.

Ginny couldn't remember ever being this happy to see Harry. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Ginny leaned up and said, "I guess it's true, absence does make the heart grow fonder."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first few days back were spent cleaning up and decorating their seventh floor apartment. Ron and Hermione put up a charming Christmas tree while Ginny and Harry strung some garland and various baubles around the living room. They knew that they were spending Christmas morning at the Burrow but they wanted to make their first Christmas as couples special. Because of this the apartment was almost unrecognizable by the time they were done.

On the day before Christmas Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny could be found sitting around the Weasley's kitchen table, sipping coffee and eating cookies. Ginny and Hermione talked about their schooling while everyone listened. Then the conversation quickly turned to Harry who told them all about his latest Quidditch match against Puddlemere United. Ginny however had other things on her mind and was trying to sneak out of the kitchen.

After a very swift maneuver she managed to leave the kitchen un-noticed and then headed out the front door. The snow on the ground was thick and wet as she sloshed her way down the lane in font of her house. Before long her jeans were soaked to the knee but she continued on her trek. Because of the cold the trip seemed longer than it would on a normal day but she eventually made it.

Standing in front of her, larger than life was the house that Harry had shown her in the mirror months before. This house had been here sense she could remember but never did it look this nice and never had she ever given it a second thought. Now all of a sudden it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her future life was etched in the carvings above the door, and she couldn't be more excited.

"Ginny, its freezing out here and you don't have a coat." Harry said from behind her causing her to jump and fall in the snow.

"Where did you come from, you scared me!" Ginny said as she tried to pull herself out of the deep snow.

"I followed you out of the house, I had a feeling you were coming here." Harry smiled and put a hand out to help Ginny up. But Ginny just smiled, reached up took his hand and pulled him down into the snow with her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Harry said as the cold snow hit his face, Ginny just laughed, rolled over onto her knees and stood up holding a large ball of snow in her hand.

Harry stood up, wiped the snow off his face and picked up a large ball of snow. "If you hit me with that I won't let you into the house." He said, smiling.

Ginny quickly dropped the snowball. "Ok, you win, let's see it!"

Harry laughed as he dropped his snowball and took Ginny's hand in his. "Come on, let's go." And together the pushed through the snow and up to the front door. Harry dug in his pocket for a key, stuck it in the lock and turned.

Harry wasn't kidding when he said that the inside of the house was still in bad shape. Floorboards were missing, wallpaper was peeling and there was a lingering odor of mold. The front room was small and large cracks lined the walls. The kitchen wasn't much better but it was large and inviting. They continued to explore the downstairs because the upstairs was inaccessible because the staircase was missing.

Harry stopped and looked up to the second floor, "We could apparate up there."

"No, that's alright I'm sure it looks the same as down here." Ginny said.

Harry stopped and looked at Ginny sadly, "You don't like it do you?"

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "No Harry, it's perfect we can make this place look just how we want it too."

Harry leaned in and kissed her then said, "That's just how I felt, see we are perfect for each other."


	6. Chapter 6: Questioning Christmas

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Six

_Questioning Christmas_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas morning came with a swift wind and a fresh dusting of snow. The morning was cold and crisp. The smell of bacon and cookies was wafting through the Burrow as Ginny lay in bed wrapped in blankets and looking down to the floor at a shivering Harry. Ginny felt bad that he had slept on the floor of her bedroom, because it was so cold, but she knew the fact that her brothers let him sleep this close to her was a miracle and she didn't want to press her luck. What was funny however was that all night long one of her brothers would walk by Ginny's room to make sure the door was open and Harry was still on the floor, alone.

Ginny didn't want to move from her warm blankets but she couldn't stop herself from reaching out a hand and brushing Harry's long hair out of his eyes. She could feel his cold nose as the back of her hand brushed against it. She knew her Mom was up and downstairs cooking but she wondered if anyone else was awake. She slowly got out of bed and peeked down the hallway, making sure not to step on Harry. When she thought she heard the familiar sound of snoring from each room she quietly closed her door.

Ginny grabbed the blankets off of her bed, knelt down beside Harry and covered himup. Then she curled herself on the ground, facing him, nose to nose. A slight grin grew on Harry's face as Ginny wrapped her arms around him, trying to warm him up. Harry slowly opened eyes to look at Ginny then he two wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close.

"What are you doing Gin, if your family comes in I'm dead." Harry said as he hugged her tighter.

"I'm just trying to keep you warm, you were shaking." Ginny said sweetly.

"Oh, well in that case!" Harry said as he pushed himself into her and kissed her passionately.

Ginny moaned into him and then quickly backed away, smiling. "Ewww."

"I kiss you and you say _ewww_?" Harry asked in a mock hurt tone.

Ginny just laughed and wrapped her legs around his, "You have morning breath."

"Oh, well I thought you loved me enough to over look that." Harry said still acting hurt.

Ginny shook her head, "I could never love anyone enough to kiss them with morning breath. Especially breath as fowl as yours!" Ginny said as she laughed, tossed the covers back and jumped up. She opened the door and bolted down the hallway, Harry close on her heals.

Ginny reached the kitchen and halted, causing Harry to run into her. They both toppled onto the floor, Harry onto of Ginny.The entire Weasley family was gathered around the table each looking more excited than the other. They looked up with interest at the now tangled mess that was Ginny and Harry. Harry finally got up and put out a hand to help Ginny. Mrs. Weasley beamed at them as they brushed themselves off and joined the family at the table.

"Your just in time for breakfast, we thought you two were going to sleep forever." Mrs. Weasley said as she started placing bowls of food on the table.

"I thought you were all still in bed." Ginny said looking slightly embarrassed at their messy entrance.

"Its Christmas morning, of course were all up early!" Ron said excitedly.

The family all ate breakfast rather quickly and one by one as they finished people left the table to gather around the tree in the living room. Fred, George and Charlie were the first to leave, soon followed Ron, Hermione and Bill. Before long only Harry, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were left at the table. Harry and Ginny were about to leave when Mr. Weasley coughed loudly.

"Harry, Ginny can we have a word before you leave." Mr. Weasley asked and Harry and Ginny sat back down.

"Arthur, surly we can do this later?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We could, but I don't see what is wrong with right now." Mr. Weasley said. "Now, don't be upset but we understand that you plan on asking Ginny to marry you Harry?"

Harry suddenly looked nervous, he had planned on talking to Mr. Weasley and getting permission but shouldn't Harry approach him? "Umm…yes sir." Harry said softly.

Ginny looked taken aback at the sudden questions but she was sure her dad had something up his sleeve. "Were going to wait until I'm out of school, Dad."

"I assumed so pumpkin, but I have a matter to discuss with Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he sipped on his coffee. "We want to know why you have already bought a house."

Ginny froze, a million thoughts instantly rushed through her mind and her hands became sweaty. _How did they know? Harry and I are the only ones who know?_

Harry sat up in his chair and seemed to be thinking over his answer very carefully, "Well sir, I wanted to make sure I could provide for your daughter like she deserves. I wanted to have a house ready for us when the time came, whenever that may be. I didn't want her living in an apartment forever and the opportunity presented it's self so I took it." Harry said confidently.

Mr. Weasley surveyed Harry for a moment before he spoke. "Good answer son." He paused again. "You have my blessing to marry my daughter when you both feel you are ready."

Ginny could have somersaulted across the floor at that very moment but one nagging thing was stuck in her mind. "How did you know all of this?" Ginny asked her parents.

"That would be my fault." Hermione said in a small voice from the kitchen doorway. She slowly walked in and stood beside Mr. Weasley. "Iwas worried that you two were moving to fast and I thought they should know. I found out about the house when you left one of your notes on your bed at school."

Ginny was slightly hurt but having her parents blessing was enough to keep her happy for a million years so she decided not to pick a fight with Hermione. "Well, I don't like that you read my letter but I guess everything worked out so it's ok."

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "Ginny if you have a moment can we talk?"

"Sure." Ginny said as she followed Hermione out of the kitchen. They walked past the rest of the family who were eagerly sitting around the tree, pointing out packages. Hermione walked up the stairs and onto the landing. She sat down in the hallway and Ginny followed suite. Ginny sat patiently as Hermione readied herself for whatever she had to say.

"I have wanted to talk to you about this for awhile but we just never get privacy at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

_Obviously not, considering you read my letters._ Ginny thought but choose to hold her tongue. "So, what's up?"

"Don't you think you and Harry are moving to fast?" Hermione asked.

"No I don't when you love someone as much as we do, sometimes I feel like we don't move fast enough. And with everything we have been through we feel that life is too short to not take advantage of everything." Ginny said. "Look I have been thinking about this a lot and I'm not going to let you tell me I'm too young or…"

"No Ginny, that's not it…I just…I wish…" Hermione tried to say.

"What?" Ginny interrupted.

"I wish Ron would move faster, I mean we have been dating longer than you and Harry and you have a promise ring and a house and you know that you're going to get married and I have nothing. It's just not…fair." Hermione finished sadly.

_So this was her problem, she doesn't think I'm too young, she's jealous_! Ginny thought. "Oh, well every couple is different and with Ron it doesn't surprise me that he is so slow…"

"Girl's let's open our gifts!" Called Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione and Ginny got up and started down the stairs, Ginny stopped Hermione and said, "Look Hermione, if you think about it to much you will go nuts. You will either have to wait or just take action yourself." And with that they went and joined the rest of the family.

They all sat and opened presents each one fawning in turn over what they had received. Hermione kept eyeing Harry and Ginny who sitting as close as possible on the floor beside a chair. Ron didn't seem to notice that Hermione wasn't paying a bit of attention to him; he was more concerned with the signed quaffle Harry got him from the Cannons. Ginny was admiring the new sweater that her Mom gave her when Harry nudged her and pointed in Ron's direction.

"Have you noticed anything about Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked.

"Other than the fact that my brother is a complete prat, no." Ginny replied.

"He hasn't given her a gift yet." Harry said.

"Oh, maybe he is too thick to realize that he is supposed to." Ginny said jokingly.

Harry frowned at her, "No Ginny…just watch."

Ginny pulled her focus away from her small stack of gifts and started eyeing Ron and Hermione. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the normal Ron and Hermione. Then Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled and the two of them got up holding hands and headed into the kitchen. As they walked by Ginny followed them with her eyes. And to Ginny's complete shock Ron was holding a small black velvet box in his hand, hiding it behind his back.

No one else seemed to notice this turn of events, Ginny turned to look at Harry who was sporting a huge grin. "Is he…is that what I think it is?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded his head in reply, "Yes…but don't say anything I'm not sure if it's a promise ring like what I did or if he's actually asking her, he didn't tell me."

"But you're sure it's a ring?" Ginny asked.

Harry stopped for a moment and looked Ginny in the eyes, "You know, now that I think about it I didn't actually look to see what was in it, I just saw it on his dresser and assumed."

"I hope it's a ring because after the conversation Hermione and I just had she won't be to happy if its not…" Ginny said but was cut off by a sudden outburst of yelling from the kitchen.

"Ear rings! You got me ear rings!" Rang Hermione's voice.

"I…I thought you would like them." Ron said.

"I don't even have pierced ears!" Hermione said as she stormed out of the kitchen, she ran into the living room very aware that everyone was watching her. She stopped and pointed at Harry with a shaking fingerand said, "Why can't he be more like you?" Then she continued to run upstairs and slam a door behind her.

Ron came out of the kitchen looking thoroughly confused. "I have seen herware ear rings before I thought they were nice I spent a months worth of wages on them!"

Harry stood up, took the box out of his hand and looked at the ear rings. He then put his other hand on Ron's shoulders and said, "I think she wears clip-ons mate."

Ginny just hung her head and thought, _Poor Ron, he's so clueless_.


	7. Chapter 7: For My Fans

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Seven

_For My Fans_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione managed to successfully avoid Ron over that last few days of the Holiday break. The air was thick with distain the entire time as she refused to speak to him. Ron didn't seem to mind and thought she was being, as he put it _"Girly"_ over the whole situation. He just couldn't understand why she got so upset; most people loved getting Christmas presents.

Ginny had attempted to explain to Ron that she was expecting more but he just didn't seem to understand. He would ask her what she meant by _more _and when Ginny wouldn't elaborate he would get frustrated and walk away. Ginny thought the only way Ron will learn is the hard way, and this was one situation he should figure out on his own.

Hermione and Ron said a frosty goodbye as Hermione stepped onto the train heading back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny on the other hand was far from frosty when they said goodbye. The whole platform stopped to stare as their kiss steamed up Harry's glasses. Ginny laughed at seeing his glasses, cleaned them off with her wand then gave him one last parting peck.

Once seated in a compartment on the train Ginny sat and watched as Harry slowly slipped away into the distance. As the train was speeding along happily and Kings Cross was a distant thought Ginny turned in her seat to see Hermione crying beside her. This was the first time that Ginny had actually seen Hermione sense Christmas Day, as she kept to her room most of the time.

Ginny put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and moved closer to her. "Hermione, are you still upset at Ron?"

Hermione shook her head and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "No, not really."

"Well then, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I'm mad at myself for getting so upset at him. It's not like me to act this way; I don't know what's wrong with me." Hermione said as a fresh wave of tears overcame her.

Ginny tried hard not to laugh at Hermione, "Your acting like any sane woman would, Ron let you down. It hurts I know, but he will come around he's just a little slow."

"You don't think I'm overacting?" Hermione asked.

"Well, a little maybe but I think your just being too hard on yourself. You need to learn to just let things happen…or like I said before you need to make them happen for yourself." Ginny replied.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny with an odd expression on her face. "I can do that? I can make things happen _myself_?"

"Of course you can, you're a strong woman there is no reason that you can't take charge of your relationship." Ginny said with a womanly pride.

Hermione perked up, wiped her tears once more and smiled for the first time in days. "Ginny, I think you may be right."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If Ginny thought the winter break would ease things up at school, she was wrong. The girls were more tormenting than ever over her and Harry's relationship. News of his and Ginny's steamy kiss on the platform had spread over the school. Students she didn't even know would point and laugh as she walked down the halls. She couldn't tell however if it was jealously or resentment, most of them seemed to actually hate her over it.

She tried as hard as she could to ignore it but sometimes that proved to be trying. Girls would try to trip her or knock her books out of her hands. One girl even pulled her hair as they walked behind her in the great hall. And it wasn't just girls; some of the guys would call her rude names and declare "What does he see in her?" Yet other guys seemed to be jealous of Harry and insisted that she leave him immediately.

Hermione did everything she could to help defend Ginny but Hermione had her own issues to deal with. On top of a clueless Ron, she was still getting flack over helping to defeat Voldemort. Many admired her for it but some (mostly Slytherin's) thought she was loving the fame and using it to her advantage. Hermione's grades were as good as ever and many believed that she had hoodwinked the teachers into thinking she was a saint of some kind.

Almost a month had gone by since their return from winter break and both girls were at breaking points over the situations. Hermione and Ginny could currently be found playing a game of wizard chess in the Great Hall during break. It was snowing like mad outside and most of the school seemed to be gathered indoors. Just as Hermione's knight made a spectacular move a familiar voice came drifting in their direction.

"Well, look at this it's the queen and princess of Hogwarts!"

Hermione and Ginny turned to see Amanda standing with a large group of green clad students, each of them laughing stupidly. Amanda was standing with one hand on her hip and the other was holding a newspaper. Amanda slammed the paper onto the chess board causing all the pieces to run away screaming. Hermione picked up the paper to discover a photograph of herself along with Harry and Ron. The same tired old photo the prophet has used countless times from the night Voldemort fell. The headline of the photo read: _The Dynamic Trio: Where are they now?_

Hermione laughed and pushed the paper back to Amanda, "So what, they run the same story all the time. _Where are they now, how are they doing?_ Who cares really, even I'm bored of myself."

"Ahh, but see you didn't read the article…it appears that little miss Weasley over here is engaged to Harry." Amanda said as if this was stunning news.

"Yeah, and what is your point?" Ginny asked.

Amanda looked disgusted, "You mean that you actually tricked him into proposing to you?"

"No he hasn't actually asked me yet but he is going to." Ginny replied.

"HA! I doubt that, once he realizes he's wasting his time with you he'll drop you like a bad habit." Amanda said cruelly.

Ginny had been on the verge of exploding for days and this last comment pushed her over the edge. Ginny stood up, pulled her wand out her pocket and pointed directly at Amanda's head. Rage was seeping through Ginny causing a fire in her eyes that couldkill. Hermione suddenly became afraid and she stood up across the table and backed away.

Ginny was so angry she was shaking, "Look, I am sick of all of these tormenting comments about me not being good enough for Harry. Let me tell you that it was _he_ who asked me to be with him. It was _he_ who said I love you first. It was _he_ who gave me a promise ring, and it was _he_ who bought me a house. I am going to live to be old and grey and I'm going to do it in the arms of the man I love. Harry Potter is the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me and I will NOT let anyone take that away from me. If you or any of your _friends_ say one more thing to me…so help me…"

"So help you what? You'll tell your daddy on me?" Amanda replied in a mock baby voice.

Ginny smiled maliciously at Amanda. Ginny's hair and face seemed so red that she would burst into flames at any moment. Just as it seemed that she was going to lower her wand her whole entire body jerked as she silently shot a spell from her wand. The force of her jinx was so powerful that not only did it hit Amanda right on the nose but it bounced of her and hit every single Slytherin standing behind her. For a moment it seemed as if nothing was happening and then all of a sudden as if in some strange synchronized dance, bogies shot out each of their nostrils and grew wings. Great big giant Bat-Bogys started to flap around, attacking each of the owners faces causing all of them to shriek and cry.

Hermione, along with the rest of the students in the Great Hall started to laugh hysterically at the sight. The bogie covered Slytherins stood for a moment, fighting their attackers and then one by one they each ran from the room. Laughter continued to ring through the hall as Ginny joined the chorus.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny's attack quickly became the stuff of legends around Hogwarts. It started in Gryffindor house; large drawings that recreated the moment were seen hanging around the common room. But soon almost everyone but the Slytherins were patting her on the back and commenting on her wonderful spell work. All the praise she was earning even helped relived the fact that Professor Sprout had been witness to it all and gave Ginny a weeks worth of detention. Though Professor Sprout seemed to be on Ginny's side and only made Ginny stay for an hour a night and use magic to re-pot plants.

Not a single negative comment had been made to her about Harry sense _"The Attack"_, as it was now being called. In fact people seemed to understand that Harry and Ginny were more than just an item and they started to congratulate her current situation. Many even asked if they could come to the wedding. On more than once occasion girls were coming up to her and asking questions about Harry and seemed to be thoroughly jealous of her now and what she had with him.

Word of what had happened had gotten back to Harry somehow and he made a point to send her a large box of Chocolate Frogs and Everlasting Roses, to be delivered in style in front of the whole school at breakfast one morning. This event caused quite a commotion around the hall as everyone fawned over how sweet he was.

Even Hermione was grateful towards Ginny. All of this new attention was taking the focus of her for awhile. However the sickening display of love in the form of Chocolate Frogs and Roses bothered her, seeing as Ron hardly ever sent her anything. In fact things had only gotten worse for Hermione when she found out that Ron had been the one to tell Harry to send those things to Ginny. Hermione had started to refer to him as_ Ronald_, which was never a good sign.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I don't know what you want me to do?" Ginny said one afternoon in late February as they sat in their dorm room.

"I don't want you to do anything, I'm just tried of hearing about how happy you two are, it's like you guys never fight." Hermione said as she paced around the room.

"We fight…" Ginny said.

"Oh yeah, tell me what your last fight was about?" Hermione demanded.

Ginny had to stop and think, trying to recall all of the meetings they had had with their mirrors and all the letters they sent each other. "Um…oh, I know! Just the other night Harry said that he was going to start working on the house I got mad because I want to be there to help too."

"Oh poor you, you get to fight over the big shiny house you have. You don't get credit for that one Gin." Hermione said angrily.

Just then the sound of pounding feet came up the stairs and the door suddenly swung open. Padma was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. "I was wondering where you where. They just posted that next weekend is a Hogsmead weekend."

"Great! Hermione, you can have a chance to chat with Ron in person." Ginny said.

"Ginny you're forgetting that I'm allowed to go to Hogsmead when I want to, if I really wanted to see him I could." Hermione said.

"Yes well you never do go into Hogsmead even though you can, and I think you need to talk to Ron because he is never going to figure it out on his own."

"No Ginny, if he is that thick then maybe we shouldn't be together." Hermione said as she picked up a stack of books and walked out of the room.

Ginny turned to Padma who was still standing in the door way, "Well, if she isn't going to talk to him…then I am."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_ The title of the Chapter has a double meaning. One of my reviews requested that I showed more of Amanda…so I did. So not only was this chapter talking about Ginny's fans…but mine as well. Thanks for the great Idea! **

**  
Also, me and a friend of mine had a bit of a debate over the correct spelling of "Bogys / Bogies" seeing as we are Americans and not British we were not sure because we call them Boogers. (So to us it would be Bat-Booger Jinx) So if someone could tell me the correct spelling of the plural form of Bogy / Bogie that would be great!**

**Silverwilver **


	8. Chapter 8: Hogsmead Bound

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Eight

_Hogsmead Bound_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, what are you doing? Come on, let's go in here…" Ginny said loudly.

"Wait, where is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I told you, she's not coming today. Now will you move its bloody cold out here!" Ginny said.

Ginny grabbed a hold of Ron's sleeve and pulled him hastily into the Three Broomsticks. Once inside Ginny removed her winter cloak and looked out the window. The snow was blowing so had that you couldn't see across the street to the other shops. Ron was still craning his neck out the door looking back at Hogwarts, apparently hoping that Hermione would appear at any moment.

Ginny pulled Ron once more and pushed him down into a chair then she sat down beside him. "Ron for the last time, Hermione isn't coming it's just us today."

Ron looked defeated then took off his coat. "Okay so are you going to tell me why she isn't here?"

"Yes Ron that's the whole reason I came today otherwise I would be with Harry." Ginny said with a slice of bitterness in her voice. "But before I tell you anything I need to ask you a question."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Do you love Hermione?"

"Yes! Of course I do…I have told her that thousands of times." Ron said, sounding hurt.

Ginny leaned forward and put her face very close to Ron's, "Well then you have a funny way of showing it!"

"Wha.." Ron started to say.

"Don't interrupt me, I'm not done yet! Hermione has done everything for you and you act as if she is nothing. I mean come on, what was with those ear rings at Christmas? How long have you known Hermione? Harry knows more about her than you do! You never write her or send her anything and because of it she feels as if you don't love her anymore." Ginny said her cheeks red with anger.

Ron looked completely stunned at Ginny's triad. "I don't know what to say. Is she still mad about Christmas because I still don't understand why?"

"Because she was expecting more from you." Ginny said.

"You keep saying that I still don't…" Ron started.

"She was expecting a ring!" Ginny exclaimed causing several people in the pub to turn and look at her with odd expressions, once Ginny calmed herself down she said in a normal tone, "Unfortunately for you Hermione seems to be measuring your relationship to mine and Harry's. She doesn't like that you two are moving so much slower than us."

Ron looked completely shaken and dumbstruck. After a few moments he finally managed to spit out, "She wanted a ring…like an engagement ring?"

"Ron, I think she would have liked the ear rings if you at least knew that she didn't have pierced ears. And she just wants some sort of sign from you that you are trying to advance your relationship. You don't have to get her a ring, and she wouldn't want you too of your not ready, but do something man! Send her flowers, a love letter, hell knowing Hermione she would probably snog you for hours if you bought her a book!" Ginny said smiling at her own joke.

"Look if you need help why don't you talk to Harry. Surely you have been around when Harry has done stuff for me or read some of the letters I have sent him. I'm not saying Harry's perfect but if you were just a bit more like him towards Hermione it would help." Ginny said.

"I never see Harry! He's always in his room when he's home but he spends so much time at Quidditch practice that he's not really home much." Ron said.

"Well, even so I know that you can be romantic I mean look at the rest of our brothers. They do alright for themselves it must run in the bloodline somewhere." Ginny said.

"Ginny, you help me…you tell me what to do. I don't want Hermione mad at me." Ron said sadly.

"Alright Ron, I'll help you but if your going to keep Hermione you need to learn to take care of her."

"I'll do anything, just help me." Ron pleaded.

Ginny pushed her chair closer to Ron and leaned into him. "Alright Ron here is what you do…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Time!" Hermione demanded.

"It's a quarter till one." Ginny said as she glanced down at her watch.

"Should I go now, no I should wait. But what if he is already waiting for me? No he said one o'clock." Hermione said nervously, talking to herself.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room the weekend following Ginny and Ron's talk. Ron had listened to everything Ginny had to say and a few days later sent Hermione a note and told her to meet him in Hogsmead at one today. Hermione had put on her best outfit and spent a good hour on her hair, pulling it back in a bun and causing little curls to fall down loosely. Ginny wasn't exactly sure what Ron had planned but she sure hoped that it was something good.

"Hermione if you pace anymore your going to run a hole in the rug." Ginny grinned.

"For the love of all that is holy what time is it?" Hermione said loudly causing several first years that passed by to jump and run away.

"Fourteen minutes till one." Ginny said.

"Ahhh, time is moving too slow!" Hermione exclaimed then walked over and dropped down into a chair beside Ginny. "I just wish I knew what he was up too. And your sure you don't have any idea?"

"Hermione I told you, I gave him some good advice but I have no idea what he has planned for you today. I'm still shocked that you said you would go, you never leave the castle unless it's a scheduled Hogsmead weekend." Ginny said as she absently petted Crookshanks who was curled up on her lap.

"I know I don't want to leave but I'm just too curious." Hermione said.

"You better watch it Hermione or you may just become wild!" Ginny laughed at the frown that Hermione gave her. Ginny looked down at her watched then back up to Hermione. "You better head outside so you can apparate Hermione you only have a few minutes."

Hermione jumped up, looked around the room as if someone had shocked her. "Oh no, where is my cloak its freezing out there. How does my hair look? Am I dressed alright? What if Ron does something stupid?"

"Hermione calm down! You already have you cloak on, your hair looks amazing and I love your outfit. If Ron does something stupid I'll kill him…stop worrying it will be fine." Ginny said. "Now you better go!"

Hermione gave Ginny a hug and said, "Thank you for helping." Then she wrapped her cloak around her tighter and headed out the portrait hole.

The moment Hermione was out of sight Ginny jumped up (causing Crookshanks to hiss loudly as he landed on the floor) and ran to her room. She searched for a moment in her trunk until she found a shiny silver plated mirror that she had come so used to holding. She examined her reflection for a moment then said loudly, "Harry Potter."

Ginny thought for a moment that Harry wasn't home then the familiar swirling and foggy image grazed the surface and Harry's smiling face came into view. Harry smiled toothily then kissed the mirror as if he was kissing Ginny. Ginny giggled at seeing Harry's squished lips up against the flat surface.

"Harry you looked like a fish when you did that!" Ginny said still laughing.

Harry just smiled, "So what's up you don't usually talk on this until night time."

"I wanted to know if you what Ron was doing with Hermione today." Ginny asked.

"Is he meeting her today? It's not a Hogsmead weekend is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked annoyed, "So you don't know then, Ron sent Hermione a note and had her meet him Hogsmead outside of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Really, I don't have any idea what he is up to but I hope it's something good, for his sake!" Harry said.

"Yeah me too because if he screws up I think she may break it off with him. You should see her Harry she has nothing but sulk since Christmas. But enough about Hermione, how are you, how is Quidditch going?" Ginny asked.

"Our last game of the season is in a few weeks. We didn't make the tournament because before I started they lost over ten games but if I choose to stay on next year I bet we win more." Harry said.

Ginny smiled, "Your awfully sure of yourself there Potter."

Harry looked embarrassed, "I guess so, I listen to fans to much I suppose that's what they keep talking about."

Harry and Ginny talked for hours. They went into more detail about Harry's Quidditch and weather or not he was going to play the following season. Ginny discussed how things have gotten better at Hogwarts sense she hexed the Slytherin's. But most of all they talked about what exactly they were going to do once she was out of Hogwarts, which couldn't come soon enough for either of them.

Ginny had completely lost track of time and when she realized that it was dark outside and Hermione wasn't home yet she started to get worried. "Harry, is Ron home yet?"

"Hang on let me go see." Harry said as he got up and left the field of vision of the mirror. Ginny waited as she heard his bedroom door open and his foot steps as he walked around. Then the footsteps got closer and he returned once more. "No he isn't back yet, I'm sure they will be home soon."

No sooner had Harry said that when a loud crack could be heard from outside of Harry's bedroom. Harry got up, mirror still in hand and walked out into the apartment. Ginny could see Ron's feet as the mirror hung to Harry's side. Harry and Ron exchanged words but Ginny had a hard time hearing. A moment later Ron's face appeared in the mirror and he was ginning from ear-to-ear.

"Hello Ron, how did your evening go?" Ginny said returning Ron's smile.

"It was great Ginny, beyond great it was perfect. I'll let Hermione tell you she should be up there in a minute." Ron replied.

Harry's face appeared in the mirror again and at the same time Hermione came busting into the room looking as if she was floating on air. Ginny looked back down to Harry and said, "I'm going to chat with Hermione I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright goodnight Gin." Harry said as the mirror went foggy and back to its normal reflected surface.

Ginny tuned to Hermione who was slipping into her pajamas and taking her hair down for the night. As Hermione pulled a pin out of her hair and a large brown curl fell down Ginny saw it. A sparkling diamond silver ring was resting perfectly on her ring finger as if she had always worn it. Ginny jumped out of bed, grabbed Hermione's hand and examined the ring.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" Ginny said breathlessly.

Hermione beamed and wrapped her arms around Ginny then whispered in her ear, "Ginny, were going to be sisters."


	9. Chapter 9: NEWT’s

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Nine

_N.E.W.T.'s_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's euphoria over being engaged was infectious and seemed to ooze all around the Gryffindor Common room. The weather outside broke and small flowers were popping up everywhere. Students spent their free time outdoors in overly happy moods. Everywhere you lookedstudents seemed to be excited over every little good thing that happened. Hermione had made sure that every girl in the entire castle knew about her engagement and showed off her rather large shining diamond ring.

Even now, almost a month afterwards Hermione would walk around absentmindedly with a huge grin on her face and every time the name "Ron" past her ears she would jump around and get all giddy. Ginny couldn't have been more excited for her, the fact that she was going to have a sister made her want to squeeze Ron as hard as she could. Ginny was even nice enough to give up her mirrorso her and Ron could talk at night.

But as everyone knows, what goes up must come down. And on a bright sunny morning in mid April a large notice was found pinned to the Gryffindor Common room with giant letters on top that read, _"Attention Seventh Years!"_

Ginny, who could only see the top of the notice because of the small group of people around it, had pushed her way thru the crowd and read the notice out loud to Hermione.

_Attention Seventh Years!_

_A six week training session is being held to prepare you for your N.E.W.T.'s this coming June. All seventh years and returning eighth year students may sign up for this course. Meetings will take place every Monday and Wednesday night at 8:00 until the week of Exams. To take part in these preparation courses please sign below._

"Oy! Hermione do you want me to sign you up?" Ginny called over the heads of people still reading the notice.

Hermione called back, "I guess you better!"

Ginny signed their names then squirmed her way out of the crowd and made her way over to Hermione who was sitting on the edge of the couch, dressed and ready for classes that morning. As Ginny approached and pick up her books she left on the couch she said, "I almost forgot about N.E.W.T.'s they didn'tpush them down our necks like they did with O.W.L.'s. I guess we better start studying."

And just like that, the happiness and excitement for Hermione's future wedding was busted. It was a week before the preparation lessons were to start but Hermione and Ginny were already hitting the library every night looking up every jinx, hex, charm and potion they were ever taught and cramming as much new information into their heads as possible. They were hardly alone however, the rest of the seventh years as well as the fifth year O.W.L. students were pushing the capacity of the library to the limits night and day.

The N.E.W.T. preparation lessons proved to be difficult. They would spend two hours listening to a witch from the Ministry talk about the various things bound to be on the tests and then another hour practicing in small groups. By the time they made it to bed every Monday and Wednesday there minds were racing with information and there bones sore from constant abuse.

Neither Hermione nor Ginny had the time to talk to Ron or Harry over the mirror and the letters between them almost ceased. Hermione and Ginny even skipped out on the last Hogsmead weekend of the year so they could spend the afternoon practicing various spells outside with their fellow seventh years as Professor Sprout supervised them. Most of the seventh years seemed to be suffering from exhaustion or mental instability.

The week before they were to sit their tests, Hermione and Ginny could be found sitting under the large oak tree on the Hogwarts grounds reciting various facts from _History of Magic_.

"Honestly, when are we ever going to need to know this?" Ginny asked after Hermione asked her a question she couldn't answer.

"Well, we need to know it for the test for one thing…" Hermione said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Funny Hermione, Ok it's your turn. In 1962 how did they solve the crisis between Muggles and Wizards?" Ginny asked as she lazily flipped thru pages in her book.

"By signing the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy." Hermione replied evidently proud of her knowledge.

"Yup, you're going to pass this test with all O's Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione suddenly looked fearful then shook her head violently, "Don't say that you will jinx me!"

Ginny just rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her book. "Well I'm done studying for today if I do anymore my head is going to explode." Ginny made a wild motion over her head with her hands, demonstrating what an exploding head may look like.

Hermione laughed and closed her book, "Well I wouldn't mind practicing transfiguration a bit more but I suppose a break would be nice. Let's go grab some lunch."

The day before the examsstarted, all the seventh year Gryffindor's could be found in a small group, sitting on the common room floor. They were quickly tossing facts back and fourth to each other only stopping when someone missed a question. Each one was as nervous as the other and almost seemed in hysterics when they hesitated to answer a question.

While they were sitting on the floor two large owls came flying up and thru the open window. They flew over top of the group of studying students then dropped a large package each on the floor in the center of them. The owls hooted loudly then flew back out of the window. The students alllooked curiously at the two packages as Neville picked one of them up.

"Hey Ginny, this one is for you." Neville said then he picked up the other package. "Oh and Hermione this is yours!"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then their packages. They were square and didn't indicate who they were from. They opened the wrapping slowly only to instantly smell cookies and sweets. They opened the boxes to find them both jammed packed with cookies and pies, a new sweater, red with a lion head on the front and several products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They also found several envelopes that contained thick letters. Harry, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the twins wrote them a letter each.

Hermione ripped open the letter from Ron first to find that this package was a _good luck_ package for the N.E.W.T.'s and a _congratulations_ package for finishing Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny slipped their new sweaters on and everyone around them laughed.

"You know they areawfully sure that were going to even pass these things!" Ginny exclaimed. "They will feel foolish if we fail horribly."

"Ginny don't say that! You will jinx us all!" Hermione said, stunned.

"Ok so I can't say that you will pass it and I can't say that we will fail…what can I say exactly?" Ginny asked jokingly.

Hermione smiled and said, "You can say that we will do our best."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next week went by in a blur as they each in turn sat their exams. Hermione and Ginny would take that day's exam, meet in the common room for a cram session during lunch then head back down to the Great Hall for that day's practical exam. They continued to hit the library each night, only getting a few hours sleep before they awoke for that morning's written exam.

On the last day of N.E.W.T. exams Hermione and Ginny could be found dancing nervously on the balls of their feet as they waited for their names to be called for the practical transfiguration exam. Hermione had a scroll of notes that trailed the floor in her hands as she went over a few last second ideas.

"Oh I hope we don't have to do any human transfiguration." Hermione said nervously.

"Why? You got perfect marks on that topic." Ginny said.

"Because I'm not sure if I will remember how to do it once I'm in there." Hermione said looking at the great hall doors.

"Oh, get off it Hermione, you will do great."

An older looking witch appeared from a small crack in the doors. "Miss Hermione Granger please."

Hermione jumped and squeaked at the same time, "That…that's me."

"Follow me miss." Said the witch as she opened the door wider for Hermione to enter.

Hermione disappeared leaving Ginny standing with a few seventh years including Neville and Luna who were sitting in a corning looking at a copy of the Quibbler in Luna's hands. Ginny walked over and sat on the other side of Luna and looked at the magazine too. And to Ginny's shock they were reading an article about Ron who's photograph was large and in full color.

"What is this article about?" Ginny asked as she moved closer to Luna.

Luna smiled and pointed to the headline on the page, "Ron is getting an award from my dad for selling Tinflagners in his shop."

Ginny looked down and read the headline, it said: "Weasley brother saves lives of many."

"What is a tinflangner?" Ginny said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"They ward off kappas." Luna said brightly. "No one in Europe has ever been able to get a hold of them before. Ron's the first shop to sell them."

Ginny wanted to bust up laughing but resisted, "Is there a fear that kappas may jump out of the water and get us?"

"Oh yes, don't ever walk too close to the edge of a lake without one of Ron's tinflangners." Luna said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ginny replied.

Just then the door to the great hall opened once more and the same older witch as before pushed her head outside. She looked down at a chart and read, "Miss Ginny Weasley." Ginny got up and walked thru the doors.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_A/N:_ I don't normally leave authors notes anymore but I just wanted to say sorry for such a short and boring chapter but I needed to end up their stay at Hogwarts or the next part of the story wouldn't make much sense.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**SilverWilver**


	10. Chapter 10: Graduation Surprises

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Ten

_Graduation Surprises_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Chapter Disclaimer: This chapter contains sexual content…feel free to cover your eyes._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione…how do I look?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Like a Hogwarts graduate, how do I look?" Hermione asked.

"Like a Hogwarts graduate." Ginny replied sweetly. "Oh, this is so exciting Hermione I can't believe we finally did it."

Ginny and Hermione were currently in their dormitory, packing up their belongings for the return home later that afternoon. They were both dressed in maroon colored, gold trim, dress robes and matching wizard hats with large round brims. The rest of the school had left for summer vacation early that morning, leaving only the graduating seventh years behind.

Both of the Patil twins were currently sitting on Parvati's bed watching Ginny and Hermione pack. All of the seventh years found out a few days ago that it is tradition to visit each other's houses on the last day, the one and only chance to see into each other's common rooms. Various seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had stopped by after breakfast but the slytherins refused to come close which suited the other houses just fine. Luna had stopped by to take a look into the common room and was now sitting on the floor of the girls' dormitory playing with Crookshanks.

"Are you two done packing yet, we only have twenty minutes before we need to be outside." Luna said softly.

Hermione and Ginny took one last glance around the room, then under their beds and shut the lids of their trunks. Luna, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins each took a turn glancing in a mirror hanging on the wall before they turned and walked out of their dorm. Ginny and Parvati hung around for one last glance at the room they had spent so much time in, then followed the rest of the girls down the stairs. Ginny caught up with Hermione, and Hermione put a arm around her shoulder.

"I know how you feel; it's sad that we are leaving but we just need to think of the lives that we are heading into." Hermione said brightly.

"I know, I can't wait to see Harry after the ceremony but you only spent a year in that room, I spent seven. It's like I'm loosing a good friend." Ginny said sadly.

Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek and said, "It's time to move on Gin, are you ready?"

Ginny realized that they had reached the common room and standing there was the entire seventh year Gryffindor's as well as a few people from other houses dressed in their graduation robes. Each of them was looking at her and Hermione, mostly at Hermione. Luna walked over to Neville who was holding a wrapped box, picked up the box then walked back over to Hermione.

"Hermione, Ginny we have something for you. We all wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for us." Luna said brightly then handed the box to Hermione.

"What I have done? I didn't do anything…" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"Yes you did, if it wasn't for you, Ron, Harry and Ginny we never would have been able to come back to school. You-know-who would still be out there and we will still be in hiding. This is the least we can do for youfor helping us get here." Neville said brightly.

Hermione blushed then looked at Ginny who seemed stunned at this sudden gesture from her classmates. "Well, I um…thank you." Hermione said.

Each of them in turn walked forward and shook Ginny and Hermione's hand then left the room to head for the ceremony. Soon it was only Hermione and Ginny left in the room, Hermione smiled, sat the box on a table and untied the ribbon that was on it. Ginny ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a bright gold box with the Gryffindor crest on top of it. Hermione lifted the lid and put her hand to her mouth as she looked at its contents.

Ginny reached her hand down into the box and pulled out two long gold sashes. "Oh my…it's…it's…"

"It's the Hogwarts Graduation Honor sashes; they haven't given these out to anyone in years." Hermione said. "The only way they give these to a student is if the whole school including teachers votes upon it."

"You mean the whole entire school voted to give these to us?" Ginny asked, still stunned.

"Yes and we ware them to the ceremony." Hermione said as she draped the sash over her shoulder.

Ginny mimicked Hermione, gave her a hug and said, "Alright Hermione, let's go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a bright sunny day, perfect weather, not a cloud in the sky. Ginny couldn't have asked for a better day for graduation. All of the students were seated around the lake in order according to their house. All of the professors were sitting in chairs on a small stage facing the students. All the friends and family members were sitting back behind the students flashing cameras and wiping tears.

Headmaster McGonagall was giving a grand speech about how children are the future and that each of the graduates was a shining example of the excellence Hogwarts produces. After her speech a few other teachers stood up and said a few parting words and then the Head Boy and Girl were given pins for their service to the school. Next Hermione and Ginny were honored by McGonagall for being the first students in ten years to earnthe Graduation Honor sashes. Ginny laughed as she heard Ron and Harry cheering from the crowd.

Next it was time for the actual award ceremony. Each student in turn was called forward to shake hands with each head of house then receive a certificate from McGonagall. Once a student got their certificate they lined up around the edge of the lake and waited. Slowly, one by one the students in chairs started to thin as the students around the lake started to grow.

Once each student had their certificate in hand McGonagall stepped forward once more and said, "Professors, friends, and family…I present to you the future of the wizarding world." Everyone got to their feet and cheered as the Hogwarts Graduates tossed their hats into the air and started to hug one another.

There was one last round of hand shaking between students and teachers then slowly each graduate went to find there family and get ready to head home. Hermione and Ginny found their way over to Ron and Harry along with the rest of the Weasley and Granger families. Fred had a rather large camera in tow and was shooting photographs every five seconds. Hermione and Ginny now had large stars in their eyes before long. Finally after what seemed like hours of hugging Harry and Ginny were able to step aside and have a few moments to themselves.

Harry hugged Ginny tightly and said, "I'm so proud of you Ginny."

Ginny pulled out of the hug and kissed him softly, "Thank you Harry, it was a hard year but thanks to you I did it!"

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her over to a chair, motioned for her to sit down and then sat down himself. "Ginny, I know you're excited about our house but I hope you know that we have to keep living with Ron and Hermione for awhile."

"Of course, I know it's going to take some time to fix it up; I think it's going to fun anyways." Ginny said brightly.

"Good." Harry said with the sound of relief and nervousness at the same time. "Ginny, I umm, I need to ask you something."

Ginny was still to full of excitement to notice the sound of Harry's nervousness. She was absentmindedly looking around at all of her classmates leaving as she said, "Okay Harry, what's up?"

Suddenly the world around her turned from fast excitement to slow motion. Everything seemed to stand still; people were holding their breath and staring at her as Harry went from his chair to down on one knee in front of Ginny. Ginny swore she saw a humming bird slowly fly by as she watched Harry reach into his robes and pull out a small red velvet box. He took a deep breath and looked up into Ginny's eyes, who was now paying attention to him, more than she ever had in her entire life.

Harry slowly opened up the box and held it up into the air. In the box was the most beautiful silver ring Ginny had ever seen. A single diamond rested on top, surrounded by two smaller green emeralds on either side. The box was lined with red silk that caused the ring to look even more vibrant.

Once more Harry took a deep breath and said, "Ginny, this past year without you has been the loneliest and hardest days of my life. Everyday when I wake up your on my mind, when I go to sleep you're face is the last thing I think of. I talk about how wonderful you are to every person I meet, and count down the seconds until I see you next. I can't stand being apart from you, and I don't want to be apart from you ever again. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny couldn't help herself, it was as if she lost all self control, tears just poured from her eyes and her hand shook as Harry took the ring from the box and placed in onto her finger, it fit perfectly. Ginny wiped her tears with her hand and threw her arms around Harry and started kissing all over his face.

"YES, YES, YES!" Ginny said loudly. The world speed up once again and she suddenly became aware of clapping and cheering all around her. While still wrapped around Harry she lifted her hand and looked at her new ring. "Oh Harry, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"_You're_ the most beautiful thing _I_ have ever seen." Harry replied back and then kissed Ginny once more.

Hermione came running over, jumping up and down. Ginny released Harry and turned to her and showed her the ring. She squealed and hugged Ginny. "Can you believe it, were both getting married!"

Ron and his brothers were patting Harry on the back and congratulating him while Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Mr. & Mrs. Granger shook each other's hands. Ginny walked up to her Mum and Dad and hugged them both.

Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around Ginny and said, "I can't believe my youngest daughter is getting married, and to Harry Potter none the less!"

Ginny smiled and said, "Didn't you already know? Surely he asked your permission?"

"Oh, he did but I still can't believe it." Mr. Weasley smiled and hugged Ginny once more.

Mrs. Weasley seemed at a loss for words and simply hugged and kissed Ginny then walked away wiping tears.

Ginny walked back over to Harry and took his hand. "Come on Harry; come with me to get my things so we can get out of here."

Harry didn't hesitate and followed her back up to the castle. They walked back up the lawn, through the oak front doors and started headed up the grand staircase. Ginny suddenly realized that almost everyone one was gone and the castle seemed deserted. A sudden daring overcame Ginny and she stopped, pushed Harry against a wall and pinned him.

"Ginny, what the…" Harry tried to say but was interrupted as Ginny's lips came crashing into his, quickly silencing him.

When she finally came up for air she took his hand and started to pull him up stairs again. As they climbed Ginny said, "It's the last time I will be this castle, I want to make the most of it."

Harry was stunned at Ginny's actions, he had never seen her so aggressive but then again he had hardly seen her at all sense last August. He followed Ginny still hand in hand up the numerous stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. The common room was deserted and messy from students leaving that morning and searching for lost items. The moment the portrait of the fat lady closed Ginny placed a locking charm around it. She turned and looked at Harry with a rather odd expression on her face.

Ginny slowly started to walk towards Harry who still had a shocked look on his face. Inch by inch she crept towards him with a rather evil looking smile. She finally made her way over to Harry who was now leaning on the arm of the couch, reached up and pushed his robes off his shoulders. She smiled again and said, "Do you know the last time we were alone together?"

"Yeah, at Christmas." Harry replied.

"Right, almost seven months ago, seven months is a long time Harry." Ginny said as she pushed herself into Harry and started to unbutton his white dress shirt.

"Trust me I know, but Ginny this isn't really the place." Harry said trying not to admit that he was enjoying himself.

"Why not, everyone is gone, the door is locked and this is something I have been dreaming about all year." Ginny smiled as Harry's shirt fell gracefully to the ground. "And don't forget we need to celebrate, were getting married."

At this Harry smiled, "Well then, we best hurry there are people waiting on us."

Ginny practically squealed with delight then pushed Harry rather roughly down onto the couch. She pulled off the Gryffindor robes she had on for graduation and straddled Harry, school shirt and skirt still on. The sun was shining just right as it caught a reflection off of Ginny's new ring. She stopped to admire it for a moment then leaned down and started to kiss Harry roughly.

After a few moments of intense kissing Ginny reached down and undid Harry's zipper while Harry ran his hands up the front of Ginny's shirt. Ginny repositioned herself on top of him and started to move her hips up and down. The sound of Ginny and Harry's moans echoed around the large room and had anyone been in the castle they would have given themselves away.

Ginny let out one last scream as she climaxed then quickly got up off of Harry and sat on the edge of the couch to catch her breath. Harry zipped up, picked his shirt up off the floor and sat down beside Ginny as he stared to button his shirt, he too was breathing deeply.

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny's neck then said, "Well…we have never done it like that before."

Ginny laughed and ran her fingers through Harry's hair in an attempt to make it look less messy. "No we haven't, but we better hurry or there going to worry." Ginny said still winded.

"Right, let's get your bags then." Harry said standing up and putting his robes back on.

Ginny smiled and picked up her graduation robes and said, "My bags were already sent to our apartment."

"You mean you only brought me up here to…" Harry said shocked once more.

"What to take advantage of you, yes that's why I brought you up here. Does that upset you?" Ginny said as she headed towards the portrait hole and unlocked it.

"Am I upset, no…not really." Harry smiled and followed Ginny through the portrait hole heading out of the castle one last time.


	11. Chapter 11: Dealing with Quidditch

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Eleven

_Dealing With Quidditch_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What were you two doing? What took you so long?" Hermione asked sternly as she eyed Ginny suspiciously.

Harry and Ginny had just walked back out of the castle, hand in hand and found Hermione and Ron waiting for them. The rest of the family had already left, and so had it seemed the rest of the school. Harry and Ginny both appeared very flush but extremely happy. Hermione and Ron continued to looked at them oddly as they started walking towards the front gate.

"We were just checking on Ginny's luggage." Harry said happily.

"Rubbish, you know our bags were sent for us hours ago." Hermione said to Ginny.

"I just wanted to double check." Ginny said as she tossed a smile to Harry.

Ron who was walking behind the rest of them stopped suddenly. "Bloody hell Harry, you have been together for a half an hour and you have already been off snogging. Can't you control yourselves?"

"What the…" Harry started.

"Your shirt is sticking out and Ginny's hair is a mess, I'm not dumb ya know." Ron said.

Harry blushed several shades of red but Ginny just laughed. "Oh no, we have been found out! Whatever shall we do?" Ginny said sarcastically. "Can we all just go home please, I'm ready to get out of this place."

"Yeah, were almost out off the grounds." Hermione said as she started walking again and Harry, Ginny and Ron followed.

Several minutes later they all arrived back at their apartment with loud resounding cracks as the apparated in. As expected all of Hermione and Ginny's belongings were sitting in the middle of the living room. As Hermione walked over to get her trunk one thing caught her eye, the apartment was…clean! It was so clean in fact it almost sparkled. The light shining in from the large window was gleaming off of the white counter tops in the kitchen causing them to shine brightly.

"What happened to this place?" Ginny asked as she noticed what Hermione was staring at.

"Nothing happened to it, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"It's so…clean, who did you get to do it? Did mum come over and do it?" Ginny asked as she walked around and examined the place.

"No, we did it yesterday. We both took the whole day to clean." Harry said proudly. "Look's nice doesn't it?"

"Yeah, its beautiful but I never thought I'd see the day when Ron would clean something." Ginny laughed.

"Would you two just put your stuff up, we need to go celebrate your return and our new engaged couple!" Ron said as he put an arm around Harry then quickly removing it, apparently remembering why his shirt was un-tucked.

Hermione and Ginny eyed Harry and Ron suspiciously but agreed and pulled their trunks into their rooms. However the moment both of them entered what used to be their joined room they walked back out and smiled. It seemed that Harry and Ron took it upon themselves to go ahead and switch rooms and put the couples in their respected places. Ginny didn't flinch as she took her trunk and headed for the other room where she found the rest of her stuff neatly organized on one side of the room.

Harry followed her into the room and watched her as she tossed her trunk on the bed and opened it to unpack. Harry smiled at Ginny as she happily made herself comfortable in her new room. Harry continued to watch her as he said, "I'm so glad you're here."

Ginny smiled back and said, "Me too Harry."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took Hermione and Ginny very little time to get settled back in. That night they came home the four of them celebrated with the rest of the Weasley family at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley cooked up a wonderful meal and they sat around playing various wizarding games including a rather violent round of exploding snaps.

The next morning the four of them got up early and accompanied Harry to Quidditch practice. The first home game of the season was later in the day and Harry got them all tickets. They sat in the stands and watched Harry and the rest of the team practice for about an hour until they left the pitch for the locker rooms. When they left the competing team came out, the Kenmare Kestrels to practice.

Ron who was determined to not watch the Kestrels play turned to Ginny for his first chance to talk to her since she came home. "So Ginny how was Hogwarts?"

Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a small wink. "Honestly, I couldn't be more glad to be home. Women are malicious Ron, don't ever forget that."

"Why, what happened." Ron asked confused.

"Harry didn't tell you? Everyone hated me because of Harry, they thought Harry was too good for me." Ginny replied as she watched the pitch. "But I don't care what they think."

"Good for you Gin, you shouldn't care. You should know crazy Harry has been all year over you."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I mean besides Quidditch the only thing he has done is work on that house and talk to you. He would rush home from practice and go strait to your house. Then at exactly eight every night he would rush home to meet you on those mirrors. He hardly ever ate, he was constantly writing you letters and thinking of things to send you. I have never seen him like that. Personally I'm glad your back too just so Harry will stop freaking out." Ron said as he looked past Hermione to Ginny.

Ginny smiled sweetly at Ron and turned her attention back to the pitch where the Cannon's were coming back out onto the field to get ready for the game. Ginny hadn't even realized how full the stands were getting as starting time drew closer. _Had Harry really been that funny all year?_ She couldn't possibly live with herself and let Harry continue this way. She had to talk to him about this. After all they had the rest of their lived together, now that Ginny was home they could spend a lot of time with each other.

Ginny watched Harry zooming around the field and waving happily to various people who where cheering his name from the stands. He shot Ginny a few glances as he flew over their section of the stands. As Ginny watched Ginny and all the people in the stands she couldn't help but feel small. So many people were cheering for Harry and holding up banners with his name on it, it felt odd to Ginny. _Had Harry's fame gotten even bigger over the past year? _It sure seemed that way, Ginny even noticed a group of young, attractive women just down the way who were wearing _Harry_ T-shirts and waving at him excitedly. It was like going to a rock concert the way so many people were now chanting for him, and Harry seemed to be enjoying it judging by the way he was flaunting around the pitch and waving. Ginny couldn't help but feel that perhaps Harry had changed because the Harry she knew wouldn't have liked all the attention.

Before long Ginny's wondering thoughts were cut off by the start of the game. The announcers booming voice drowning out the noise of the crowd. Ginny only had her eyes on one person, Harry as he hovered gracefully looking for the snitch. Both teams made several goals, each resulting in loud cheers or catcalls from the opposite supporting crowds. On more than one occasion Ron shot out of his seat and yelled loudly when the cannons chasers scored. Hermione, who didn't really care about Quidditch at all was reading a book and would only look up at the game when some mention of Harry was heard. The announcer would point out the seekers from time to time as they would move and swerve around the pitch. The game seemed to be never-ending when two hours in Ginny realized the snitch hadn't been spotted, not once. Then as though Harry was reading her thoughts he took off flying towards his own goal hoops. Ginny could see it too, the golden snitch was flying around the keepers face as if it was some annoying insect. Harry almost collided with his keeper as he wrapped his hands around the snitch and won the game.

As the crowd was cheering and the Cannons took a victory lap around the pitch the announcer boomed loudly over the noise, "Cannons start their season on a bright note! Way to go! For all you dedicated fans out their get your travel cloaks ready because the Cannons go on the road for two months, their first stop next week in Spain up against the Spanish National Quidditch team! See you there!"

Ginny turned her head towards Hermione who seemed to be reading Ginny's mind. "What? He's going to be gone for two months?" Ginny said loudly to Hermione over the crowd.

"I guess so, that's what the announcer just said." Hermione replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

Almost an hour later the fans in the stands were almost gone except for a few stragglers waiting for autographs. Hermione and Ron had already left for home leaving Ginny sitting in the stands with her arms crossed and cheeks ablaze. Ginny watched as Harry left the locker rooms and came out onto the pitch with his broom and bag in toe. Several girls were on the field with posters and quills for Harry to sign. Ginny snarled as the girls flirted with Harry as he signed their things. Finny after about ten minuets Ginny couldn't watch it anymore and whistled loudly at Harry. Harry looked up and smiled at Ginny, signed one last autograph then hopped on his broom.

Harry landed with a soft thud beside Ginny then sat down. "Hey Gin, how did you like the game?"

"Not as much as those girls down there." Ginny replied nastily.

"What, oh Ginny its all part of the game. Ragmar told me that I should show off a little bit, it helps get the team more attention." Harry said.

"I don't care what your coach told you, don't you care what I think? And why didn't you tell me you were going away for two months?" Ginny said.

"I do care what you think Gin and if it bothers you I'll stop. And I won't be gone that much, I'll just apparate there and back." Harry said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It does upset me Harry because I just spent the past ten months defending you and me over all these giggling, stupid girls, then I come home and its ten times worse! Those girls would have went home and done unspeakable things to you if you let them! They were drooling over you and…oh Harry." Ginny couldn't go on due to the large tears that were now spilling down her face.

Harry sighed and wiped away Ginny's tears. "Ginny, I'll quit if you want me to. I don't need the money or anything I just…" Harry started but was cut off.

"I couldn't ask you to quit something you love! I just don't think you need to let girls act like that. I don't see the other guys acting like you did today." Ginny said.

Harry didn't look at Ginny but instead he looked down at the girls that were still chatting happily on the field with some of the other players. He seemed to be deep thought about what he wanted to say, he wanted to make sure he said it right. "Look Ginny, I don't like any of this and you know that. I was asked to play it up a little, but I'll stop, I promise. But you have to understand that If I'm going to keep doing this that its going to keep happening, the only way to stop it is to quit."

"I don't want you to quit…I just want you to be all mine and nobody else's. Its just strange to think that people have posters of you on their walls." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah I know, it creeps me out too." Harry said with a fake shudder.

"I have one more question, Ron was telling me you have kept to yourself while I was in school, why?" Ginny asked as she gave Harry a sad look.

Harry looked down at his feet as if ashamed. "I dunno Gin, I didn't feel much like doing anything without you. Now that your home and done with school we can be together."

Ginny couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Harry at that moment. All these screaming fans, fawning girls and he spent the last ten months locked in his room with a mirror in hand. But Ginny didn't want Harry to know what she was thinking so she just smiled and kissed Harry sweetly. "That's right Harry, we have a lifetime together."

Harry beamed at Ginny, "Come on Gin, let's go home, I need a shower."

"I know, you stink!" Ginny said as she stood up and tried to shake her thoughts out of her head.

"Well thank you." Harry replied as he put his arm around her and together they vanished from the pitch.


	12. Chapter 12: Dust Bunnies

**Ginny's New Life**

Chapter Twelve

_Dust Bunnies_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny and Hermione spent the next several days lounging around the apartment and relaxing after all their hard work over the past year. Harry had spent most of his days at Quidditch games while Ron was off working in Hogsmead. It wasn't until almost a week later that Ginny declared that her butt was sore and she was bored. Hermione had the thought first, to pay a visit to Ginny and Harry's new house.

With a bucket of cleaning supplies in one arm and her wand in the other Ginny lead the way from the Burrow, down the winding path to her new house. The house looked lovely on the outside due to all of Harry's hard work but it still had the appearance of a neglected home. No flowers, shrubs or trees where seen anywhere near the house. The grass was very tall and needed cut, as did the weeds that were growing around the front steps of the house. The house was also lacking _charm, _Ginny thought. No benches or swings, no welcome mat and no signs of any life, anywhere. The site of all this work that needed done only excited Ginny more, she knew that her mother had defiantly rubbed off on her.

Ginny stepped forward and pulled a wand out of her back pocket then tapped the door handle with it. The lock clicked loudly as Ginny turned the handle and opened the door. An instant smell of stale air and mold came rushing out towards them. However as she walked into the house she couldn't help but notice how nice it looked compared to her last visit. She knew that Harry had been working on repairing the walls, torn wallpaper and deteriorating floor but she had no idea just how much he had done.

The large living room was ready to live in, as was the kitchen, study and dinning room. In fact the entire downstairs was spotless which angered Ginny. "What is this? I came here to clean but there isn't anything to clean!" Ginny said as she sat down her bucket of cleaning supplies.

Hermione leaned her broom that she was holding against a wall and looked around. "Well, we could always paint the walls I guess. Oh, wait, what is that."

Hermione was pointing to a large piece of parchment that had been tacked to the wall above the fireplace in the living room. Both Hermione and Ginny walked over to it, Hermione ripped it off the wall and read it out loud.

_Ginny and Hermione,_

_How do you like the downstairs? I bet your disappointed at how clean it is, but don't worry, I left you plenty to do. I haven't even touched the upstairs yet, did you notice we are still missing a staircase? Have fun ladies and don't work to hard!_

_Love Harry._

"Aww, he does love me." Ginny said cheekily. "Well come on, lets see what's up there."

Hermione and Ginny vanished and reappeared on the landing of the second floor just a few feet away from where the top step should be. Instantly it was apparent that nothing had touched this floor in ages. The dust was three inches thick and flew into the air with each step they took. Spiderwebs were dripping everywhere as they made their way down the hallway. Ginny was surprised at how many doors there were.

"I count five bedrooms and two bathrooms up here." Hermione called, "But none of the bathrooms have any fixtures in them."

Ginny who was investigating a room at the far end of the hallway poked her head out and looked at Hermione who was blasting away cobwebs with her wand at the other end. "This place is huge! Why are we ever going to need this much room?"

"Kids." Hermione replied simply.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"Well face it Ginny, your a Weasley. Look at your mum, she pumped out seven kids without batting an eyelash. It's in your blood to have a large family." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny walked towards Hermione, blasting away dust as she went. "Just because my mum couldn't stop doesn't mean that I'm going to be the same way. I can keep my legs shut if I want to."

"Ginny, don't be so vulgar!" Hermione proclaimed.

Ginny waved Hermione off with the air of someone flicking a bug, "Don't act so innocent."

Hermione and Ginny spent the next several hours cleaning up dust and scrubbing the walls of the second floor. It took most of that time to just clean one of the bedrooms, the one that Ginny deemed her room. The sun was starting to set outside which was causing the house to darken so candles had been conjured and lit around the house. Just as Hermione and Ginny were about to call it a day a voice came wafting up from the first floor.

"Ginny? Are you up there?" Harry called as he walked in the front door.

The moment Ginny heard his voice she quickly apparated downstairs to greet him. She hugged him tightly then said, "How was your game today? You got home awfully early."

"We lost our second game against Spain, we play them again next week, the winner of that match will move onto to the finals. The game was over in a matter of minuets, the Spanish seeker, Madero, caught the snitch in under five minuets, a record for a regular season game." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Ginny replied as Hermione appeared behind her.

"I'm not, we don't play again for three days, I need a rest." Harry said as he looked over to Hermione. "So have you girls been having fun cleaning?"

Ginny beamed, "Loads, I'm so excited about this house Harry, you have no idea."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the head, "I have some idea, you should see your face. You look like a little girl in a sweet shop."

"When do you think we can move in?" Ginny asked.

"As soon as we get the upstairs cleaned and we hire someone to build us a proper staircase we can move in when you want to." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, what are you going to do with so many extra bedrooms?" Hermione asked.

"Ignore her Harry, she was going on today that you and I are going to have as many kids as mum and dad have, I don't think that will happen." Ginny said as she tossed Hermione a sinister look.

Harry blushed slightly and smiled, "You never know, you are a Weasley..."

"Okay, if one more person tells me that today I may just scream." Ginny said loudly as she crossed her arms, "I'll have as many kids as I want to, thank you very much. With your help of course Harry."

Hermione started to laugh as she pealed off her yellow rubber cleaning gloves, "Well, as much as I want to stay and make fun of Ginny, I have a ginger haired man waiting to have dinner with me, so I will see you both at home in a bit."

Ginny and Harry said goodbye to Hermione and headed upstairs to view the progress they had made that day. The master bedroom was spotless, as was the large bathroom that accompanied it. One of the small bedrooms across from the master bedroom was dust free but still needed the walls and floor cleaned. Harry walked into this room and looked around then started to scratch his head as if in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't answer but instead walked out of the small bedroom and down the hallway. As he did so he opened the doors of several rooms and looked around each one as if searching for something. Finally after inspecting three of the rooms he stopped on the last room and opened the door. He walked in, leaving dusty footprints as he did so.

"This one will work, it's large enough. We could even add an extra bathroom over here." Harry said to himself.

"Harry what are you on about?" Ginny asked as she entered the room behind him.

Harry turned around and looked at Ginny expectantly. "Well, I had an idea today. With Hermione not working yet and Ron's low paying job, I'm wondering how they are going to pay for that apartment without my help."

Ginny sighed, knowing exactly what Harry was getting at, "Let me guess, you want to ask Hermione and Ron to move in with us."

Harry smiled and put his hands on Ginny's arms, "Their our best mates Gin, we can't let them go back to some small shanty to live in, or worse yet they could end up at the Burrow!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and stomped her foot, "But I don't want to live with my brother anymore."

Harry frowned at her, "Well, it's my house and If I want them here then..."

Ginny interrupted, "Harry you better not finish that sentence, this is our house remember your the one who asked me to marry you. Your the one that was so excited to show me _our_ new house, has that changed?"

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean anything by it, I just like living with them. Ron and I get along so well and you and Hermione are the same, I just think it would be nice if we continued living together."

Ginny turned her back on Harry and glanced around the room. Even though it was dirty it was a large room, almost as large as the master bedroom. And with a little magic a private bathroom could be built for them. As much as Ginny didn't want to live with Ron anymore the thought of not seeing Hermione everyday was disheartening. "Alright Harry, but only until they can afford to get their own place."

Harry smiled, "It's a deal then, we can ask them tonight."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Harry and Ginny arrived back at the apartment covered in dust and grime. They spent a few more hours cleaning the upstairs of their house, spending most of their time on the room they were going to offer to Ron and Hermione. Even though they could use their wands to do a good amount of the work there was still some physical labor involved, especially when a rather large green bug came charging towards them, Harry had to tackle it and stomp it with his shoe. The evidence of the green ooze that splattered everywhere still remained on his shirt, as did the smell.

Ron was sitting on the couch stroking Hermione's hair as she rested her head on his lap. Both of them turned to look at Harry and Ginny as they entered the front door. They continued to watch them as they crossed the room and fell into chairs across from them. Hermione set up to get a proper look at them, in their messy state.

"What were you two doing to get so dirty?" Hermione asked.

Ron cringed, "Wait don't answer that, I don't think I want to know."

"Oh yes Ron, Harry and I had hot dirty sex on the dusty floor of our house." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Bloody hell Ginny..." Ron started.

"That's enough you two." Hermione said as she poked Ron hard in the ribs.

"No, we were cleaning." Harry said. "We decided to get started on the other large room on the second floor."

"How come?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about. Ginny and I discussed it and we think that it's silly for just the two of us to live in such a large house. How would you feel, if we put a private bath in that other room and you two moved in with us?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione turned and looked at each other then back at Harry who was sitting on the edge of his seat. Ginny could see just how much he wanted this to happen, he enjoyed taking care of his best friends. Harry watched as Hermione whispered something into Ron's ear, Ron nodded his head in reply to whatever she said.

"One question first, can Hermione put her chair in living room?" Ron asked.

Harry looked over towards the fluffy pink chair in the corner that has haunted him for over a year then back at Ron. "Do we have to?"

Ginny chimed in before anyone could respond, "We'd be happy to, it would look lovely in there."

Hermione smiled at Ginny then said, "Then we would love to move in with you."


End file.
